left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
MAC-10
The Silenced Submachine Gun is a Submachine Gun variant in Left 4 Dead 2. It holds 50 rounds with 650 in reserve, although it burns through ammunition quickly due to its high rate of fire. The Silenced Submachine Gun has greater stopping power than the normal Submachine Gun, but has lower accuracy and higher kickback that makes it a poor weapon for long distance shots. Tactics * Fire in short bursts to conserve ammunition, as it's easy to burn through your ammunition quickly. * The lower accuracy of the Silenced Submachine Gun requires players to crouch to get any shots at medium range. Avoid shooting long-distance targets, as Survivors may waste a large amount of bullets attempting to shoot their target. * The Silenced Submachine Gun tears through Hordes efficiently, as the lowered accuracy doesn't hurt as much. * A Magnum works well with a Silenced Submachine Gun, giving you a useful long range secondary weapon to pick off Special Infected with, although you can pick up a melee weapon to save ammunition as well. * The Laser Sight helps the Silenced Submachine Gun significantly, allowing it to pull off longer distance shots much more easily and take out Special Infected with greater precision. * Incendiary ammunition and Explosive ammunition do not benefit the Silenced Submachine Gun as much as they do the normal Submachine Gun, as the Silenced Submachine Gun's lower accuracy makes it more difficult to get the most out of the upgrade magazines. * The silencer on the Silenced Submachine Gun seems to have no gameplay effect regarding Common Infected awareness of Survivors wielding this gun. Generally, the flashlight will alert Common Infected of Survivor presence anyway, so don't rely on the gun for stealthing purposes. Pros and Cons Pros * Stronger than the regular Submachine Gun. * Though it may not have as large a range as its counterpart, it still has decent accuracy at a distance. * Fast rate of fire allows it to rip up Hordes and Special Infected that are close. * If using burst fire, it isn't too hard to conserve the amount of ammo due to the high ammunition capacity. * Using the Laser Sight on the Silenced Submachine Gun helps a lot with accuracy. * One of the most common starting weapons in the game. Cons * Accuracy is noticably lower than the Submachine Gun at long range. * While doing higher damage than the regular Submachine Gun, it still has a fairly low damage output per shot. * Using full auto shooting with no trigger discipline will leave you out of ammo in seconds. * It needs to reload often if you don't use burst fire. Notes * It is modeled after the MAC-10 machine pistol, with a suppressor attached. * There is no commonly available 50-round magazine for the MAC-10 or MAC-11. The large magazine capacity seems to have been added for gameplay reasons. * Despite most weapons being based on guns from Counter-Strike: Source, the Silenced Submachine Gun has higher damage and lower accuracy as opposed to silenced weapons in Counter-Strike being more accurate and weaker. ** In real life, a silenced weapon usually gives up both its power and range in return for the weapon being silenced, whereas in Left 4 Dead 2 it actually gets stronger when silenced. ** This is due to the MAC-10's .45 ACP (and MAC-11 .380 APC) round being inherently sub-sonic, thus the Silencer does not need to reduce velocity, and there is no loss in killing power. .45 ACP is also more powerful than the 9mm used by the Uzi, which explains why the Silenced Submachine Gun is more powerful than the standard Submachine Gun. The .45 ACP also produces more recoil, which is why the Silenced Submachine Gun has slightly more 'vertical kick' and 'spread per shot' than the Submachine Gun (these are the game's recoil factors). This also suggests that the Silenced Submachine Gun is more closely modeled after the MAC-10. * According to Valve commentary, the Silenced Submachine Gun comes from the criminal underground, which is why it has a suppressor. This is odd, because it is sold at a public store. * The Silenced Submachine Gun was rated 10th in the Left 4 Dead 2 Top 10 FTW (For The Win) Weapons on Machinima. * Unlike the Submachine Gun's flashlight, the Silenced Submachine Gun's flashlight is attached to the side via cable ties. There is no gameplay difference, however. * In early gameplay videos, the Silenced Submachine Gun used animations from the Left 4 Dead Submachine Gun. The damage, accuracy, rate of fire, and so on seemed to be the same as the Submachine Gun as well. * The fabric strap doesn't seem to move at all, although E3 videos showed the strap moving when running or turning like the rag on a Molotov. * It is referred to as a Machine Pistol in Whitaker's Gunshop.. * If the campaigns are played chronologically, this is the first primary weapon you encounter, with it being right outside the bottom of the elevator in The Hotel. Gallery File:mac10_2.png|Rochelle holding the Silenced Submachine Gun File:Silentsubmachinegun.png|The Silenced Submachine Gun on a table. External Links *Silenced SMG in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi2LSbTBzOg Category:Left 4 Dead 2